David's Story: The Original
by Dachu4x1
Summary: David, a young man from Pallet Town, and his twin sister, start their journey only to be targeted by Team Rocket. Not only that, David runs into a mysterious group protecting a legendary set of Islands, and now he's part of it. No pairings as of yet. rated K for minor stuff. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, y'all people who chose to read this story. This is the original 'David's Story' remake. If you read my other Fic, 'David's Story Try Two', this is nothing like it. Well, mostly nothing like it. I will be making some mistakes. and if you get any ideas, or just want to help me, or want to comment, please read and review.**_

_**summary- David, a young man from Pallet Town, and his twin sister, start their journey only to be targeted by Team Rocket. Before they can fight Team Rocket, Everyone's favorite Ash Ketchum comes and saves the day. Now follow the unpredictable journey of David, Dachu, And all their friends they meet along the way. No pairings as of yet. rated K for minor stuff. **___

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon, or any other thing I may use in this story. **_

**1- The Boy **

** "RING GET UP" **the alarm went off

"Ok I'm up" said a brownish-blonde boy who was rubbing his eyes.

"David get down here and wake up your sister..." His mom said.

Then a girls voice, That was most likely his sister's "I'm up mom. Hay, David, we get our first Pokémon today."

David replied "yeah, Dachu, I remember, I get bulbasaur."

"Yeah, and I get squrtle."she said, in a muffled voice as she put some cloths on.

"Sure dear." said their father.

David put his striped, red, polo shirt and blue, faded jeans. He headed down the stairs to breakfast, only to be pushed by his sister, wearing her blue skirt, with a black short sleeve shirt

Down at breakfast, David and Dachu are eating some waffles when their friend Jake came in the house and started "Hey David, professor wants to see the both of you."

"Ok Jake." Dachu said, taking the last bite of her waffle

"hay Jake did you dad say anything about your cousin Ash" David asked.

"yeah, he's in the Sinnoh league right now," He replied, with some pride

"Good for him." Said Dachu, standing up and walking to the sink, and started washing her plate.

"you guys should go to professors place now" said Jake.

"Ok," mumbled David stuffing his face full of waffle. As they ran out the door, David took his grey jacket out of the front closet.

"David, it's like 80 outside," said Jake, in a slightly concerned voice.

"I don't care how hot it is." he replied as they walked down the road.

David, Dachu, and Jake were walking on the way to professor oaks lab, when an old man was catching a Pokémon when they walked by.

"Hey young man I want to give this to you" he gave a poke ball. David gave him a cautioned, yet creped look.

"Okay, kind of creepy, what Pokémon is it?" asked David, as he summoned the Pokémon.

"It's a rattata" the man said as the bright red light faded to reveal a purple rat with a white under belly.

David looked at the old man, who was wearing a white lab coat, blue long-sleeve button up shirt, and kakis.

"Who are you" asked Jake, who was examining the rattata.

"I'm Prof. Oak." the old man, who claimed to be the famed Samuel oak, and all the kids came to revelation as to who it was.

**TIME SKIP- Oak's house**

David, Dachu, Jake, and Oak were in the lab "ok, there are three starter Pokémon; charmander, the fire type, bulbasaur, the grass type, and squrtle, the water type. Which do you choose David?"

"I choose bulbasaur!" David somewhat yelled as he was jumping up and down waiting for the ball that held the grass Pokémon

"Ok take care of bulbasaur and rattata fairly and with honor, now which do you choose Dachu?" He asked, turning away from the over exaggerating David being chased by Jake.

"I choose squrtle," Dachu said, calmly as she formally accepted the poke ball

"Ok, take care of squrtle,"he said to her getting the attention of David and Jake, "Now do either of you want to nick name them?"

"Yes I do," said David, sitting on the floor cross-legged

"David, I thought you hated nick names?" She mocked him.

"I did, at age five, but now I'm now nicknaming bulbasaur DC, and rattata Rata."

"Ok, David, you now own DC and Rata, do you have any nick names Dachu?" he nodded acknowledging David's nicknames.

She nodded, replying, "Yeah but it's kind of lame."

"well go on Dachu." David encouraged her.

"Ok, its Blue," She said with a smile on her face, little did she know her brother would make it haunt her for awhile, but that's foreshadowing.

"Hahaha! No originality, owhhhh!" David managed to say before Dachu punched him to the floor.

"Shut up or I'll hit you again David!" She threatened him, and to make more of a impression she shook her fist.

"Ok its settled then, David and Dachu here are your pokedexes and 9 poke balls for both of you" Oak intervened while handing them the encyclopedia

"Thanks Oak," said David as they walked out of the door of the lab

**TIME SKIP- Route one, outside of Pallet Town**

"I want a pidgey for my second Pokémon" said Dachu

"not me, I want my next Pokémon to have a spearow or a weedle." David said as they passed a flock of pidgey.

Dachu pulled out a poke ball and trough it as David tried to stop it but the ball was gone and with luck caught the pidgey. "yeah, I caught a pidgey!"she yelled, scaring a flock of spearow and a couple of fearow started coming at them.

They called their Pokémon "DC, Rata come on out; blue, pidgey come on stage." the plant dinosaur, the turtle, the rat, and the bird came out with a red flash.

"DC use razor leaf, Rata use tackle; Blue use water gun, Pidgey use razor wind" They yelled simultaneously, and they watched the results. Only one spearow was left, unconscious.

"Go poke ball!" yelled David as he threw the ball and a red flash hit a spearow and the bird disappeared into the ball.

The ball wiggled three times then stopped. "Yes! I caught a spearow!" He yelled and they began racing to viridian city.

**TIME SKIP- Poke center, Viridian city**

"Whofda we made it" said David as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hi there, welcome to the Viridian city Pokémon center, I'm Nurse Joy, I'll take your Pokémon and heal them." said the lady behind the counter, who had pink hair in the style of buns.

"Yeah, thanks." thanked Dachu.

After they were taken and healed they went to sit down on a bench when a group of three people with a large letter 'R' on their shirts came in.

"Give us all your rare Pokémon now " they demanded.

"There are none, this is a Pokémon center we only have injured and sick Pokémon. So go away." Joy said.

"No thanks, just give us all the Pokémon, then," the leader said.

"leave her alone, you evil people" Dachu yelled.

"Well, well little girl you've got spunk, why don't you ditch that boy and join us" said the second man.

"Never, you pedos!"She yelled.

The leader crossed his arms and shook his head. "Sorry, we'll have to take you then" He replied.

"No, you won't, I won't let you take my sister, you Pedophiles. Go DC, Rata, and Spear!" David yelled

as they came out, the group also let their Pokémon out "go geodude, hoothoot, and dratini!"

"Run Dachu I'll slow the..." David began, but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"No need, David, Pikachu volt tackle!" The Voice said.

"We're blasting off again!" The Rockets yelled as they flew away.

**Hope you liked it, I did my best and all that jazz.**

**Please read and review.**

**See Y'all later,**

**Peace,**

**Dachu4x1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter sorry 'bout that. But please enjoy. **

**Summary-David, a young man from Pallet Town, and his twin sister, start their journey only to be targeted by Team Rocket. Before they can fight Team Rocket, Everyone's favorite Ash Ketchum comes and saves the day. Now follow the unpredictable journey of David, Dachu, And all their friends they meet along the way. No pairings as of yet. rated K for minor stuff**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon or any other product I may use **

Previously, on David's story the original...

"Well, well little girl you've got spunk, why don't you ditch that boy and join us?" said the second man.

"Never, you pedos!" She yelled.

The leader crossed his arms and shook his head. "Sorry, we'll have to take you then" He replied.

"No, you won't, I won't let you take my sister, you Pedophiles. Go DC, Rata, and Spear!" David yelled...

"Run Dachu I'll slow the..." David began, but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"No need, David, Pikachu volt tackle!" The Voice said.

"We're blasting off again!" The Rockets yelled as they flew away...

Now...

**Chapter 2- Ash's Entrance, The Journey Begins**

"Ha! You're easier than Jessie and James. Hi, David, Dachu; long time no see," said a teen wearing a black vest with a yellow stripe on it, over a white tee and jeans.

"Ash!" yelled Dachu as she ran up to the boy and gave him hug

"Hey! Ash what you doing in viridian city ?" asked David, being curious and all.

"Oh, just taking a break." Ash said, giving Pikachu a celebratory pat on the head.

"How long are you going to be here? In Kanto?" asked Dachu, calling her Pokémon back at the same time.

"Well, only a couple days, but I can still be with you until you leave Pewter city, if I had to guess?" He replied.

"That sounds great, Ash! Hey! Ash want to see my Pokémon?" David asked zealously.

"Why not, sure I'd like to see both your Pokémon" Ash replied...

**TIME SKIP-Poke center Bedroom...**

**"RING, RING GET UP"** "ok, ok I'm up" David groggily and shut it off. He heard rustling over at Dachu's bed

"Hahaha! We got her!" yelled the team rocket leader from the day before.

"What the-!" He yelled but was cut off by a rocket behind, saying, "Ha, you're finally awake!"

He looked over to Ash, who was tied up to Dachu and being put in a balloon. He stood up but was pushed back down, and beaten badly. As he was fading into unconsciousness he heard Dachu screaming and he caught sight of a pink flying mouse. He welcomed what came next.

**There's chapter two, and again I'm sorry that it's short.**

**if you got any improvements, ideas, or constructive criticism please review**

**And, as for my other story, I'll continue It if you review it or tell me it in this story reviews.**

**See y'all later**

**Peace,**

**Dachu4x1 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry for the wait. Lost of stuff is happening. Well here's the next chapter. Hope Y'all like it.**_

_**Summary-David, a young man from Pallet Town, and his twin sister, start their journey only to be targeted by Team Rocket. Before they can fight Team Rocket, Everyone's favorite Ash Ketchum comes and saves the day. Now follow the unpredictable journey of David, Dachu, And all their friends they meet along the way. No pairings as of yet. rated K for minor stuff**_

_**Disclaimer- Yea I don't own anything but the story, some settings, and the characters. **_

**LAST TIME, ON David's Story: The Original**

"Hahaha! We got her!" yelled the team rocket leader

He looked over to Ash, who was tied up to Dachu and being put in a balloon. He stood up but was pushed back down, and beaten badly.

As he was fading into unconciousness he heard Dachu screaming and he caught sight of a pink flying mouse. He welcomed what came next...

**NOW...**

David slowly opened his eyes to a bright light. He tried to sheild his eyes from it, but his arm was badly hurt.

"W-what happened?" he asked groggely, but was not answered.

He growled as he slowly sat up and took his first look at his surroundings. The walls were cream white, the florr was a grey tile. there was a chair next to the window, with a stranger sitting on it.

The stranger looked no older than fourteen years old, and had silver hair. She was wearing a blue windbreaker with the symbol of water on the back, with khaki shorts and a light blue tee.

David was about to wake her up, when he looked outside. He was shocked, this was not Kanto. The only reason he knew this was a traveling trip he took with Professor Oak as a kid. And this was not Kanto.

He went to the window, accedentally bumping the chair in his rush, since it was proped next to the window. The girl was jolted awake as she looked upon David.

"Well, your finally awake, sheesh you gave me a scare when I found you in the Ice forest," She said, gaining the paniced David's attention.

"Whaduya mean? Found in Ice Forest? Where is that? Matter of fact, where are we and who are you?!" He asked franticlly, which freaked the girl out.

She looked at him, and smiled. She put a hand on David's sholder, somehow calming him down. She looked him in the eyes and replied, "I mean I found you in the famous Ice Forest of The Junto Isles, Which is where we are. I found you uncounsious in a crater with a badly broken left arm and a broken right ankle, being taken cared by a pack of poochyena. Then I took you to the nearest hospital which doubled as a Pokemon center. you've been uncounsious for six days."

David looked at her with big eyes, he heard of the Junto Islands, from travel books that he rented from the librairy. It was a set of Islands that were far south of Kanto. He was very confused too no end thinking of posible ways he could have gotten there when he thought of his pokemon.

"Where are my pokemon?" he asked with slight fear in his voice, for the answer of course.

The girl sighed in relief, for a reason unbeknownst to David. She looked out the window at a court yard David failed to see. She then nodded to a hooded figure, who nodded back and vanished.

"A friend of mine is bringing the three up." she said, which releived David, But also confused him again.

"What do you mean three?" David asked, with a puzzled look on his face,

She smiled even more and replied, "You'll see. Oh, and my name is Tamie Aqua, The Guardian of Umi Island."

David looked at the girl, now named Tamie, with even mor questions in his head. She looked at his face, and could tell what he was thinking.

"All questions will be answered later, so get some rest and my pal will bring in your Pokemon." She said, making David delay his questions.

She then turned and went out of the room. David went lay back down, because of his ankle. David was a tough kid and could take a lot of pain, but this was a broken ankle, no opposing that. So he laid there to wait for his pokemon and find out who this new Pokemon was. He Had an idea of who it was, it most likely was...

**Outside David's hospital room...**

Tamie was talking to a very stoic looking man, who wore a pinkish buisness suit and a tie with the psycic symbol on it. The man looked no older then thirty five, the same age as David's dad.

He looked at Tamie and asked, in a very apathatic voice, "Is he the one, Tamie?"

Tamie looked at him and nodded, saying, "He is, he uncounciously retained the loyalty of dark pokemon, and from what you told me he has seen mew, Lord Dachu."

Dachu looked at the windowless door ahead of him and motioned the hooded man the bring the pokemon to the patient, and walked to be in front of the door. He turned towards Tamie and said, "I hope he is ready for the long journey ahead."

Tamie smiled and replied, "From his attude, I couldn't tell if was any more ready than I was when I started."

Dachu couldn't be happier towards his student. "Well I hope so, because he'll be in your hands, Tamie."

**NEXT TIME ON DSO...**

"He is ready..." Dachu said

"Ready for what?!" David yelled

"The Training... Of course!" replied Tamie.

_**What is this development? What is David Ready for? Who are these mysterious people? And who is David's new Pokémon?**_

_**Well send me your guesses as reviews or PMs, and stay tuned to the next David's Story: The Original (DSO)**_

_**And there is a poll in my Profile to see if this fic gets my full attention, Or 'David's Story Try Two' Gets it, or even a new story.**_

_**See Y'all later**_

_**Peace, **_

_**Dachu4x1 **_


End file.
